Babysitting with the Jonas brothers nn
by klutzz0sm
Summary: Lilly's a babysitter and she's sometimes hired to take care of Kevin Jonas' baby ... but what happens when her job becomes full-time and she's asked to move in with the Jonas to take care of the baby for 2 entire weeks? LOE! some Nilly,niley, etc
1. Trailer

So this a is a little summary… Kevin jonas is married and has a baby

Me and my second loe fic… pelas read the triler and let me know what you think n.n

Babysitting with the Jonas Brothers

Trailer

**Kevin Jonas is married and has a baby…**

"_He's got my nose and your eyes, Brenda" say Kevin, smiling_

**Lilly Truscott is part-time babysitter**

"_Yes, I'm GREAT with babies" _

**And she's hired by them!**

"_So I read your advertisement and I thought you'd really get along with little Joseph…" says Brenda_

**But… when an emergency comes…**

"_I promised Kevin and his wife that I would take care of my grandson, but my sister needs me urgently…__ and I don't wanna leave him alone with the boys…" Denise Jonas looks really worried…_

**Lilly's job will become full-time…**

"_You mean… you want me to live at your house for 2 weeks to take care of baby Joseph?" asks Lilly, astonished_

**And she'll discover the baby is not the only one she has to take care of…**

"_Yo! How is my favorite nephew?"_

"_You only have one nephew, Joe"_

"_I know, but he is still my favorite"_

"_Don't embarrass me, Joe" asks Frankie_

**Starring Emily Osment… as Lilly Truscott**

"_Hey… I'm a Jonas Brothers fan… damn… I shouldn't have said that"_

**Joe Jonas… as himself**

"_Now you gotta choose. Which Joseph is cuter: me or the baby?"_

**Nick Jonas… as himself**

"_Shut up, Joseph… not meaning baby Joseph"_

**Frankie Jonas… as himself**

"_Do you guys think it's time for me to get a girlfriend?"_

**Kevin Jonas… as himself**

"_I'm back!! Where's my son?"_

**Miley Cyrus… as Miley Stewart**

"_What do mean you are living with the Jonas Brothers??"_

**Brenda Song… as herself**

"_I trust you, Lilly"_

**In a ****story about friendship…**

"_Thanks, Nick. That really meant a lot" Lilly hugs Nick_

**About love…**

"_I just…" Joe leans till he is only 1 inch apart form Lilly…_

**About rivalry…**

"_Joe… tell me the truth.. do you like Lilly?" Nick gives Joe a daring look_

**About jelousy…**

"_Lilly! I told you I liked Nick and you goe and do that?" screams Miley, almost crying_

**With humor and drama… **

"_Please don't cry, Lilly. You have me" Frankie smiles_

"_I cannot believe my son ahs your name, Joe" Kevin nodds, but he is smiling_

**Get ready for a ****whole new experience**

_**BABYSITTING **__** WITH THE JONAS BROTHERS**_

So I know this trailer sucked so I made this little summary to explain the whole story better! Kevin jonas is married and has a baby. Lilly is 20 years old and she babysits… she's hired by Kevin to take care of his baby a few times…

Then Kevin and his wife Brenda win a free cruise and Denise Jonas convinces them to take it and promises she'll take care of the baby. But her sister gets sick and Denise doesn't wanna leave the baby alone with Joe and Nick.. so she calls Lilly to take care of the baby full-time. She must move in with the Jonas Brothers!! She gets to know better Nick and Joe… and starts having feelings for… which of them?

Then Miley comes into the picture having a huge crush on Nick! Feelings strat coming out and are not always for the right person… and all that while baby Joseph is crying because he needs a change of diapers.

Hhaah sounds crazy right? Anyway, mostly a Loe, some Nilly, then some Niley, and whatever

(don't you think Brenda song and Kevin would make a cute couple? But lately I have seen more videos of Brenda with Joe which is worrying but anyway this is not the point)

If you liked the trailer or at least the idea of the story or if you did not like it please leave a review either way!! I'd really like to know what you all think 


	2. How it all started

So picture this scene

So hey!! This is not exactly a chapter is more like an introduction… I just wanna thank you all for your reviews… it was really awesome to read them… and anyway this chapter is not that good… but it's just to explain how everything started… I mena how Lillian truscott got to spend two entire week with Nicholas Jonas and Josepsh Jonas and… Frankie Jonas?... taking care of Kevin's son!! Yep… just enjoy and review please

**Chapter 1: How it all started**

Hello!! Well, first things first, my name is Lilly Truscott and I'm 20 years old. I live in Malibu and although my dream is to become a professional skater, I'm currently a student at the Malibu University. I'm studying international Business. You know, just in case. Oh, I'm tall, blonde, and the clumsiest person ever. And.. I guess that's all there's to know about me.

So it all started 3 days before the "milk incident", when I got a call from Denise Jonas. Yes, THE Denise Jonas, mother of the absolutely adorable Jonas Brothers. For those who lvie under rocks, they are probably the most famous (not to mention the cutest) band of brothers of this time. Kevin, Joe and Nick.

"Hello?" I asked when I grabbed the phone.

"Hello.. is this Lilly Truscott, the baby sitter?"

"Yes, this is me. May I help you?" (how professional am i??)

"Oh, I'm so glad it's you!! I'm Denise Jonas… I think you are my grandson's babysitter, right?"

After the initial shock (OMJ THE JONAS BROTHERS' MUM IS CALLING ME!!) I suddenly got worried. "Well, I have babysitted Joseph maybe 4 o 5 times…is something wrong with the baby?"

"No, honey, the baby is ok… but we have some sort of big emergency situation here…"

Before I can tell you which the emergency was, I probably should explain first how did I became Denise Jonas' grandson's babysitter.

**A few weeks earlier…**

At the beginning of this summer. I needed some extra cash, so I decided to take a part-time job. I love babies, so babysitting sounded like a nice, easy way to earn some money and start buying my own fancy clothes instead of always borrowing Miley's

_._ (Btw, Miley, as in Miley Stewart, is my best friend. She also ahd this really cool other lfie where she is famous pop-singer Hannh Montana, but that's a secret  Anyway, she' now kinda my step-sister… my mum married her dad a year ago… and they are currently taking a long vacation on the Caribeean)

Back to my story, I started posting advertisements practically everywhere in Malibu and quickly I got tons of job, mostly for people I knew, but who cares?

The I got a call from THE COUPLE to babysitt THE BABY.

( Ehm, I'm sorry, you probably do not know what I'm talking about. I mean, the Jonas-Song baby. Yep. About year and a half ago, Kevin Jonas had married Disney Channel star Brenda Song. They were of course hardly criticized by the press for getting married at such a young age… but after a while, they all seemed to realize the couple really loved each other and left them alone… at least until Brenda announced she was expecting a baby.

And 9 months later our world was gifted with little Joseph Jonas II…)

Naturally, there have been many theories about how the baby got that name (joe threatened his brother, the real father from the bay was Joe, etc) but no one could actually find out the truth.

Anyway, I was at home, when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey" the voice was kind of familiar, but I just could not place it "Are you Lillian Truscott… the one from the babysitting' announcements?"

"Yes, it's me…" Yay. A new job.

"Ok... so I read your advertisement and I thought you'd really get along with little Joseph. I have checked lots of babysitter but your references seemed really good and besides, you seem like a nice girl. So if you could be here tomorrow at 4…"

She sounded really insecure. Aw, I thought. This must be the first time she is being apart from her baby

"Soory, m'am. You haven't told me your name or where do you live…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just the first time I'm leaving my baby with someone else" Bingo "I'm Mrs Jonas… as in Brenda Jonas, you know? I live in number 675 Sunny Street… the big house close to the beach…"

Wait. She had to be kidding.

"Mrs Brenda Jonas… as in Kevin Jonas' wife?" I was about to completely freak out… but this was MY job. C'mon Lilly, I told myself. Act like a pro.

"Yes, it's me… still sound weird, but it's me"

"Oh, don't worry, Mrs Jonas. I'll be at your house tomorrow at 6 o'clock"

"That'd be terrific. See you tomorrow, Lilly!"

"Ok, see ya"

Yep. I went to the house (which was absolutely marvelous) and I met Kevin Jonas. I had to control myself to not throw myself all over him. I was kinda scared they were like a diva-couple, but Brenda and Kevin (the forbid me to call them Mr. and Mrs Jonas) turned to be the nicest people ever. Of course, I only sawe them 2 or 3 times a month, and just for a maximum of 15 minutes, but Brenda still got time to ask me about my life, my friends, and my career. As for Kevin, he always had a nice thing to say to me.

Little Joseph was probably the most adorable baby I had ever babysitted. He ahd Brenda's eyes and Kevin's curls. He was also really calm, so my job taking care of him was actually quite easy. I spent practically all of my time at that house fantcizing about the Jonas Brothers. You know, creating crazy scenarios in my mind where Joe and Nick decided to give a surprise visit to his brother.. but he wasn't home and I was there and I met them and they both fell in love with me at first sight.

Yes, I'm kinda Jonas-obssessed. But who isn't?

Yeah, Kevin would have probably introduced me to them if I had asked him, but I was to shy to even ask him for an autograph. Besides, I didn0t want to make him feel uncomfortable by acting like a crazy fan.

So every time they needed to go out alone (which only happened about 5 times in one month and Brenda called every hour to check on Joseph) they called me, and I was more than happy to be the chosen one.

I hadn0t heard from them in a week, when I read on the newspaper that Kevin ahd won free tickets for a 2-weeks lasting cruiser…

And then Denise Jonas called me.

Now we can find out which the emergency was!

"You probably know Kevin and my daughter in law are now on a cruise, right?"

"Yes, I read something about it…"

"Well, they did not wanna leave the bay alone, but I convinced them to take it and promised to take good care of the baby. But, my sister has gotten really sick and she needs me by her side. She lvies in Nebraska, and I should be now on my way to see her…"

"And… what about Joseph?" I asked, trying to figure out what she wanted from me. To go with her to Nebraske to take care of the baby?

"He cannot possibly go, it's to dangerous for himt o eb around a sick person. So he is staying, nad my boys have offered to take care of him, but… ok, they are my boys and I love the, but I cannot leave my grandson alone wth them! My husband it's useless when it come to babies, and Joe would probably turn the hosue on fire while trying to warm his milk…"

I couldn't help but laughing, imagining ultra-sexy Joe Jonas arming milk.

"So, I know it's a lot to ask ,but I was wondering if you could come and stay at the hosue for at least one week. I would of course pay you every single hour."

I thought about it. I was currently alone at home, Miley was on tour, and my mother and Robbie Ray wouldn't be back til probably 3 weeks from now. Besides, it really soned like a lot of money and little Joseph was just adorable…

"I… I guess it's ok.

"Really? You have no diea how thankful I am, honey!! If you could come tomorrow early to check the details…" She gave me her address, which was actually really close to home

"Ok, I'll be there, see ya, Mrs Jonas.

"Thanks Lilly, I'll se you tomorrow"

She hung up, and suddenly I realized what had I agreed to. I was gonna live at the Jonas house… with the Jonas? I mean, if Kevin was traveling with his wife, they were probably on a break. Which meant they were gonna spende the entire time at home. Which meant… they were gonna spend the entire time with ME!!

OMJ. Now was time to faint.

Nick's POV

"So, mum, when are you living?" I asked.

"Tomorrow , in the afternoon. But The babysitter I've hired it's gonna be here early"

Joe came into the kitchen, and grabbed a sandwich. "I still don't get why are you hiring a babysitter, mum. Me and Nick can perfectly take care of our nephew, even if dad spends his whole day at church" Joe bited his sandwich… tripped and landed on the floor. I sighed.

"No one with common sense would leave you with a baby, Joe"

"Nickie, don't be so harsh on me…"

I sighed again. I hate it when he calls me Nickie!! But he is my brother… what can I do?

Anyway, I just thought it was gonna be fun to have a girl at home. I mean, a girl that is not mum. I hope she's someone I can talk to…

"Nick, stop dreaming about the babysitter"

"I'm NOT!!" I blushed. Joe always could read my mind.

"Boys, I'm expecting you to behave with the girl and show some manner. And Joseph, I know you, so don't try any moves on this girl."

"But I'm a god boy, mum!" Joe put some sort of lost puppie face. Damn. That always worked for him.

"Ok… anyway, her name is Lillian Truscott"

Lillian? That's a pretty name. I might be starting to get really curious about meeting this girl…


	3. About little brothers & hot rockstars

Yay!! So this is the very very second chapter!! Now finally we'll get some action!! Hhaha I mean Lilly will finally meet the Jonas Brothers (at leats the two youngest members) and thigs will start to heat up! So again almost everything is by Lilly's POV.. except a little part of joe's pov. Yep, since last time we ahd a little bit of nick's, I just thought I would be fair for joe.

anywya, thank you all so much for your reviews... pelase enjyo this chapetr and let me know what you think or if you would like to change anything... i'm actually not quiet satisfied with Joe's character on this chpater but i promise it's ll be better the next one

**Chapter 1: About little brothers & hot rockstars**

And there I was, standing in front of the Jonas Brother's house. I'd lie if I said that I'm not nervous… because I really am. It took me 1 hour to pick an outfit. To Miley, I would probably be the shortest time, but it usually takes me only 10 minutes to be ready for anything. Finally, I gave up trying to look cool and sophisticated and put on just my favorite black skinny pants and a cool blue t-shirt.

I juts couldn't believe I was about to meet Joe and Nick Jonas. I mean, meeting Kevin had been already quite exciting, but Joe and Nick are closer to my age and well.. they are single!! Ok, Lily, I said to myself. Control yourself. You are here to work, not to drool over Joe and Nick Jonas.

I wondered if finally I could find out why the baby had Joe's name…

So, I finally had the courage to push the doorbell. And what if Joe or Nick opened it? I started fixing my hair, when I heard steps getting closer to the door.

"Who is it?" asked a manly voice. Well, actually not son mnaly. More like a boy's voice. Weird. I had always thought Nick and Joe had really "macho" voices

"This is Lilly Truscott. I'm Joseph's babysitter, I'm here to see Mrs Jonas…"

"Oh, wait a sec"

The door opened… and I looked down to see a 11-years-old kid, who was looking at e with lots of curiosity. OMG. He had to be Frankie Jonas, the bonus Jonas. I resisted the impulse to grab his cheeks. He was too cute!!

"I always knew Joe was a disaster, but I thought he was to old to need a babysitter… " When I got the joke, I laughed… and slightly blushed, with the idea of babysitting super-hot Joe Jonas on my mind.

"Nah, I'm here for baby Joseph" I really wish I was hried to babysit adult Joseph, I thought.

"Mum is in the kitche, I'lll take you there" Then he smiled at me "I'm Frank, by the way.Hey, can I ask you something?"

I smiled back. He was just so.. tiny and lovely. "Shoot"

"Did you fall from heaven? Cuz' you certainly look like an angel…"

I could not believe it. That tiny kid was actually trying to hit on me? Hhaha I had to admit it was pretty adorable… I bet Joe had taught that to him.

"That's sweet, Frankie, but it's not gonna happen"

He sighed. "Anyway, you are to old for me" I should have felt offended, but he was widely smiling, so I just smiled back.

"This is the kitchen. Erm… I gotta go to watch a tv show, so I'll leave you here"

"Thanks, Frankie. T was nice of you to walk me here" I approached the door.

"No problem. Are you sure I don't have a chance?" I laughed, and looked at him and nodded, with my hands still reaching for the door…

But I hadn't noticed, that while I was talking to Frankie, someone, from inside the kitchen, had already opened the door. So, when I tried to opne it without looking… my hand reached not a door, but a masculine, muscular chest. I slowly turned around… to be face to face with Nick Jonas.

I looked at him. So close, he looked even cuter than on TV. I guess I had forgotten how good he looked… anyway, the last and only time we had personally met I was a men, so… Anyway, his curls were all messy and he had hazel, beautiful eyes… wait.

I realized he was looking at my hands, which were still on his chest, as if he was wondering what was I doing.

I went completely red. Like, almost purple, and quickly pulled away from him. When I dared to look at his face again, I realized he was blushing too… which made him look even cuter.

"Sorry…" I tried to say "I did not see you…"

"It's ok" he gave me a shy smile "You must be the babysitter mum hired, right?"

"Yes, that's me. My name is…" he did not let me finish.

"Lillian Truscott, I know. That's a really pretty name"

"Thanks', but I prefer Lilly" Lillian sounded just so… grown up. Did not match me at all.

"Nice to meet you, Lilly. I'm Nick"

"Yeah, I know" Ok, I couldn't control myself. But talking normally to him was actually easier that I had thought. He seemed like a normal, really nice guy… besides of the fact that he was so good looking, that it was impressive.

He smiled at me, looking kinda nervous "So… I'm taking you are here to see mum. She is inside the kitchen, packing up some food to take to aunt Martha…" he turned around "Mum… Lilly is here"

I walked behind Nick (man, what a back) and entered the kitchen. Denise Jonas was there.

"Oh, hey Lilly. You look exactly as Kevin had portraited you" she smiled at me and I quickly felt really comfortable with her. "Please seat, I'll be right with you to talk about the details"

I sat on the kitchen's table… and Nick sat next to me. After a few seconds of acward silence, I finally got the guts to talk to him. What could I loose, anyway?

"So… are you guys on a break from the band or something?"

He smiled "Call it a little vacation. Since Kevin is on that cruise, our producer agreed to let me and Joe take some time off as well, and we decided to spend it here at home."

"That's awesome… I was kinda worried you guys would quit the band or something…"

He looked kind embarrassed when he asked me "So… do you like us? I mean, as a band"

I blushed, and decided to play it cool. I did not want him to consider me a crazy fan "Well… you are good, I guess" Ok, who was I kidding? I had to be honest. "Ehm… ok, that's not true. Actually, you guys are one of my favorite bands ever- I really think you are admirable people… although your pants are way too skinny, and I don't mean it looks bad, it's just that I don't get how can you be comfortable with them!" I expected him to answer with an awkward "oh" and ran away, but he just laughed.. although he wasn't looking me in the eyes (talk about cliché's…)

"Ha, that's nice to hear. I gotta confess I'm not that fond of skinny pants… buy they are actually really comfortable. But when I look at them hanging, I still don't get how can I fit in there…" We laughed together, and I realized he was starting to loosen, to be more comfortable around me, which was very pleasant. "And, by the way, I actually think babysitter are really admirable. To take care so well of babies that aren't even their own…"

That was so incredibly sweet…. Nick Jonas wasn't only a hot boy and a great singer, he was also a sweet, smart person… and I had known him only for like ten minutes. I opened my mouth to say something… when the door opened again.

"Muuuuum I'm hungry!! Can you please make a delicious sandwich fo your favorite son?"

And Joe Jonas entered the room.

**Joe's POV**

So I was REALLY hungry. Like, almost starving. So I went to the kitchen to ask my mum for a sandwich… and I saw her sitting there, talking to Nick. She was a cutie, as far as I could appreciate. I mean, he was sitting, but she had long, blonde hair and big blue eyes. Who was she?

But first… I had to eat something. I saw cookies on the desk and quickly grabbed a few.

"Joseph… don't be impolite and at least say hi to our visitor" said mum.

I heard Nick sighing behind me.. so I turned around and realized that the pretty girl was staring at me. Wow, she sure had awesome eyes. Big, blue, deep, like a lost deer. Well, a blue-eyed lost deer. Suddenly, I felt more interested in her than on the cookies. Just kidding. I'm not that obsessed with cookies. Well, except if they are chocolate... anyway

"So who is you friend, Nickie?" i finally asked. Ok, I gotta admit that was pretty mean, he hates it when i call him Nickie… but he always embarrasses me when he gets the chance , so… guess it's a brothers' thing.

He slightly blushed "Shut up, Joseph. This is Lilly"

Oh, Lillian. The babysitter!

"You must be the babysitter!" i smiled at her "Want a cookie?" i offered... how polite am i?

**Back to Lilly's POV**

He was plain gorgeous. He probably had the sexiest voice I've ever heard. When I realized that talking to Nick was actually pretty easy, I assumed that it's happen the same with Joe… but I had to make a great effort to prevent myself from stuttering or drooling all over him

"Yes, that's me… nice to meet you"

He smiled widely… a smile to die for. He looked even hotter.

"Man! Kevin had it well-saved! He always referred to you as the nanny and he never mentioned your looks. I had kinda imagined you looked like that girl with the flying umbrella…"

Ok, maybe he wasn't the smartest guy on earth, but he was still adorable, and I couldn't help but laughing… a little nervously, although.

"You mean… Mary Poppins?"

"Exactly" Joe laughed again and gave his cookie another bite.

Nick sighed. "Joe, do not embarrass us with your ignorance. Anyway, let's leave Lilly alone, so she can talk to mum. Bye Lills… see you later"

He waved at me and I waved back… then he pulled Joe, who didn't seem to want to be far from the cookies "Bye, Lillian!" Joe waved at me too…

"I prefer Lilly, actually…" I managed to say, nad before leaving the room, Joe answered

"Yeah, but I like Lillian. It's a really sexy name, you know" he winked at me and then Nikc pulled him harder and they both left the room… leaving me completely astonished. I had just met Nick and Joe Jonas. And I had really liked them… especially Nick. Although Joe's wink was just so sexy…

"So, sweetie I just wanted to talk to you and give you some instructions… youa re so ncie for agreeing to do this… I know it's not the usual…"

"It's ok" I said, smiling at Mrs Jonas, who actually seemed really worried.

She started giving me instructions, menus, especial indications, etc.

"And if you could help the boys with breakfast and dinner and to organize their lives a bit… you don't know how grateful I'd be. My husband I right now really committed to his church and he is not that great with babies so… Anyway, Nick can take care for himself, but Joe sometimes is so… out there, if you know what I mean. But They and fRankei are great boys, and I'm really proud of them, so I'm sure they won't cause you any trouble at all…"

"Oh, I know. They seme really nice, I know I'll get along with them " And yes I was!!

"One more thing, Lilly… if Kevin or Brenda call… you must pretend I'm in the house. If they know I've left, they will be really worried and I don't wanna ruin their vacation"

Now things were starting to get complicated. I had to lie to Kevin Jonas?

In that exact moment, our talk was interrupted by a cry I already know pretty wel.. little Joe needed a change of diapers.


	4. About friends & crushes

Chapter 3: About crushes & bedrooms

**Chapter 3: About friends & crushes**

"Lilly… I still CANNOT BELIEVE YOU ARE ABOUT TO SPEND 2 WEEKS WITH JOE AND NICK!!"

I sighed. I knew Miley would react like this… but I had to tell her. She almost broke my ear through the phone.

"I know, Miles. The worst part is that if Kevin calls I must pretend Mrs Jonas is around but she is not available. The bets part.. well I must admit everything else is the best part" I was actually quite excited, since I ahd personally met the boys.

"But tell me, what are they really like?" asked Miley

"You know them, Miley…" I blushed

"Yes, but I want to know your personal opinion about them. Besides, it's not like I like know them that well… You have already talked to both Nick and Joe, right?"

"Mostly to Nick. He is like, really sweet. Maybe a little shy, but that does not bother me" Yep, it didn't bother me at all. I found his personality quite adorable, but I wasn't gonna say that to Miley, or she'd start planning my wedding with Nicholas Jonas. "Joe, on the other hand… well, he is Joe freakin' Jonas. Pretty much that. You know, crazy, distracted… a pretty boy" I contained myself from adding that he had the sexiest voice ever and the most attractive eyes I had ever seen.

"Yeah, that sounds about right… you didn't get all star struck on them,… did you?" she asked

"Of coruse I didn't… finally, all theses years of learning how to control myself while being Lola finally worked" I smiled

"Great. Now, let's get to the important question" Oh no. I was expecting this… "who do you like the most?"

"Frankie" I answered, automatically. We both laughed, although I was a little uneasy on that subject… since I had been thinking about it for the last 4 hours.

It was weird. Nick is like, the perfect guy, so far. Sweet, caring, not to communicative… but when I think about Joe Jonas, I feel shivers all over my back…

I heard the doorbell. "Look, Miles, I gotta go. I think Oliver is here, and he's gonna help me to tka emy stuff to the Jonases in his car.

"Lillian Truscott… don't you dare to hang up on me…" I quickly did. I love Miley, but sometimes I just need a moment of peace.

I went downstairs and opened the door for Oliver Oken. He has been my best friend since like… forever. I used to have a crush on him… in kindergarten, probably.

He is nice, and funny, and stubborn, and clumsy… well he is actually a lot like me. But he likes pretending he has lots more of self-confidence than I do.

"Well heyyy the Ollie Trollie is in the houzeee" he screamed, smiling at me trhough his sunglasses. I smirked.

"Oliver, it's almost dark out there… you look ridiculous with those sunglasses"

He sighed and took them of. "If you are not nice, I won't drive you to your friends' house…"

"You offered to!" I reminded him. But I did want him to offer… I only had one bag, but it was tiring to take it with the skateboard, an by Oliver's car I would take me only 10 minutes instead of 40 "And besides they are no t my friends… just clients"

"But theya re THE JONAS BROTHERS!" he said, looking at me like if I were insane "I mena… don't you realize what can this mean to me?"

Ok, now that was weird. "No, I don't Oliver… "

"I could totally best friend with them! Then they will include in their band to be the fourth lost Jobro and BAM… I would get thousands and thousand of girls" his eyes where shining with excitement…

"SHUT UP, Oliver, and don't bother them…"

"But…"

Yeah, he spend the whole tirp talking about how he'd befriend the Jonas Brothers.

**Nick's POV**

An hour ago, we had said goobye to mum at the airport. I'm gonna miss her a lot…

Anyway, little Joseph was sleeping and Joe was… I don't know, just somewhere, being Joe, and dad was reading and Frankie was watching TV… so iw as eating a sandwich when I heard the bell. Itw as probably Lilly, she said she was gonna be ehre in about his hour…

It's gonna be… a change, to have her here. I mean, she is a truly nice girl. And.. she probably thinks I'm a dork. I'm not really good… with people. Yep, it sure sounds weird, I mean, I'm supposed to be a Jonas Brother, a rockstar or something… and true, I don't have problems with fans… but when it comes to talk to new people like directly, it gets harder. I prefer communicating through my music, actually…

Joe is my opposite. He LOVES attention and his heas sems sometimes to be filled with nothing more than air… but you know, I otta admit he is a really good brother. Hen he wants to be.

Anyway, I opened the door, and there she was, with her long blonde hair and blue eyes, dressed just casually (which was a relief. I was tired of people like, for example, Hannah Montana, who just dressed to get people to notice them)… and accompanied by some dude. Was he her boyfriend? She probably does have a boyfriend, even if thet dude isn't, I mena, she is really pretty… Nick Jonas, what are you thinking? You cannot think about the.. NANNY like that!

I'm starting to sound like Joe. Man, I must sue this free week to get away form his EVIL influence…

**Back to Lilly's POV**

"Hey, Nick" I said. He didn't answer… he seemed like eh was quite distracted. I stared at him. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry, I was just thinking about… stuff" he finally said, looking kinda embarrassed.

"And heeey heey heey" Oliver shook Nick's hand "Dera Nicholass my name is Olive Oken… you probably have heard about me.. if you have not you will!!" Olvier put his arm around Nick's shoulders… and I just looked at him, horrified.

"Yeah. Right." Said Nick in a really ironic voice… but Oliver did not pay attention.

"So, I know we are gonna eb greta friends. I can sing, or play the guitar.. well I can learn and anyway i…"

"…w as just about to leave!!" I completed the sentence, and quickly pushed Oliver out of the door… "Bye, Ollie, I'll call you later!" I shot the door before he could say anything, and sighed. I looked and Nick.. and he started laughing. We laughed together for a bit. It was pretty nice, actually.

"So… is that all of your stuff?" Nick asked, pointing my Barney bag. Yes, I'm 20 years old and I like Barney. It's just another weird thing about me.

"Yes, that's it."

"Wow" Nick looked at me with amazement. "What?" I asked.

"Usually girls need like LOTS more of personal suttf and clothes and make-up… you really are something else, Lilly Truscott"

I slightly blushed. "Thanks, Nick…"

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

And yeah, as usual, baby Joseph started crying in that precise moment.

"Nick, can you go tell your dad I'll got to meet him in 10 minutes? I'll go calm Joseph… where is he?"

"Ok, I'll tell him… he's on the second dorr through that corridor… you don't want me to go with you?"

"I'll be fine" I answered See ya in a bit" He went to the other side of the house, and I started walking… entered the wrong room (it was a broom's closeyt) discovered I wa sin the wrong corridor… and when I thought I ahd finally found it.. the crying stopped. And I heard a different kind of noise.

I entered a blue room, with all sorts of baby's toys… to find Joe Jonas leaning on a big cradle. Icame closer, trying not to make any noise.

He was holding.. a doll? And… a stuffed bear? Yep, he was. Not only that… he was making them speak. He was playing with the toys.. to entertain little Joseph? OMG. That I call sweet. Major.

"C'mon don't cry. Mr Bear will get mad!" was Joe saying in a high pitched voice. Then he changed it to a lower pitch. "Yes, little baby! You see, Mrs Puppet is a girl" he made the bear point to the doll "And she is not crying" Little Joseph actually seemed so interested in the doll and the bear that he had really stopped crying. I couldn't help but laugh and the little performance…

"Lillian!" Joe dropped the toys, and for a minute, he seemed really embarrassed. But just for a minute. He recovered fats and gave me a seductive smile.

"I did not know you were already here!." He came closer to me "So… ok, thatw as weird, I know… but I had to do it for little Joseph! He loves the bear and the doll…"

I laughed again. "Really?"

"Yeah, I… ok, maybe I just like playing with his toys. But I did help him!" He gave me an innocent smile, and it was just the most adorable thing I had ever seen…

Crap. I have a crush on him. I have a damn crush on him. That's probably the worst thing that could have ever happened to me. It's one thing to have like a a platonic crush, everyone does. But now I know him, like the real person… and he just makes me feel butterflies all over my stomach. I know, sound too "romantic novel" but it's just how I feel.

Neh, it's probably just the tacos I ate at lunch. That must be it.

"Well, at least he is quite now" I took little Joseph in my arms and strated playing with his little nose… just to avoid Joe's brown eyes. "Now I gotta go talk to your dad… but I guess now I know a new method to calm babies!" I tried to smile calmly, but my voice was sounding really weird. Luckily, Joe did not seem to notice.

"I'll go with you!" he said "We don't want you to get lost, do we, little Mini-me?" he said, playing with little Josephs' curls..

We starting walking together…

Wait, mini-me?

"Joe.. I cannot believe you are calling the baby mini-me?"

"But… it's just logical!"

Now, i know I can't have a crush on him. He is adorable.. but c'mon! You cannot nickname a baby as mini-me! Its way too Austin powers!

"How in the world can that be logical?" I asked, astonished

"Well, think about it, Lillian! His name is Joseph, he is funny, good looking, and he is tiny…"

"Ok, now I get it…" I said, ironically

"Really? Its just so cool!" he said, widely smiling at me.

"No its NOT!!" I sighed. "Anyway, why did you name the por baby like you?"

"Hey, that was mean!" he slightly pushed me… and when his hand touced my arm… well, I don't wanna use more clichés, os I just won't say anything. "It's actually a long story, but… this is my father's room. I'll tll you later, ok?"

"Ok" I said, and stated staring at baby Joseph, just so big Joseph wouldn't notice how much I was blushing.

End 

So I hope you have enjoyed it!! I know I didn't have lots of loe, like I originally wanted it to.. but I'll give you a preview for the next chapter…

Lilly will meet Mr Jonas…

We'll find out why the baby is named like Joe…

Lilly will strat fighting with Joe a lot! But you, not really fighting, just… well you will see 

We'll have some singing…

And Kevin will finally make an apparition on the story!

Please review n.n


	5. Not a chapter, but pleaze read!

Hey everyone!! I'm sorry, this is not a proper chapter… but i promsie i'll publish next chapter this weekend…

I just wanted to talk about something important… you know, I started this fic as a loe because it's my favorite pairing, but when I was writing strated really liking the interaction between Nick and Lilly

So, since now I can't decide, ill let you all make the choice. Do you want it to be a Nilly with a little Loe or a Loe with a little Nilly? 

Please review and let me know what you think n.n

Ohh and by the way the next chapter will be titled "About spaghetti & first kisses"


	6. About spaghetti & kisses

Chapter 4: About babies & Hannah Monatana

Hey everyone!! Thank you soo much for all of your reviews.. I'm still counting the wotes but sof ar loe is winning… you can still vote, by the way. Meanwhile, this chapter is gonna be mostly a loe, maybe the next one will have some more nilly scenes til I make up my mind. But I'm thinking I'm gonna sitck with loe…

Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter 

Chapter 4: About spaghetti & kisses

So, I talked for a while with Mr Jonas. H e was a really sweet person… he offered to help me with anything hat I wanted. He apologized he ahd to spent most of the time at his new church… but he gave his cell phone and made promise to call him anytime I needed anything. Of course, I promised, but I wasn't gonna do it. I could handle the situation…

Joseph is a really sweet baby, so I could just have my normal day… like go shopping, or to the beach with joseph… hang out with Oliver or Miley when she comes back.

I mean, the boys are probably gonna be busy the entire day, right? I don't really know what the Jonas Brothers do when they have a vacation, but I'm sure they have ltos of activities and lots of friends, so it's not like I'm gonna be seeing them every day every time…

Anyway, Mr wanted to order a pizza, but I was in a good mood and I offered to cook dinner. Ok, I may not really be a great cook but my spaghetti was actually pretty good.

I put little Joseph in his baby-car and took it to the kitchen. I wondered where Joe and Nick were, I had been talking with Mr Jonas for the last half hour…

"Hey, Lilly"

Oh, there Nick was.

"I… wait, are you making dinner?"

I smiled at him "Spaghetti" I answered.

"That's awesome… you really don't have to, you know…" he said, looking worried

"Oh, it's ok, Nick, I wanted to! I do like cooking" I calmed him down. "What were you gonna say?"

"Oh, Frankie has this birthday party so I'm going to take him to his friend Aaron's. I'll be back in 20 minutes, or maybe 30."

Man, I feel like I rule this house. Nick had to tell me before he leaves! I feel so powerful…

"You know, Nick, you don't have to tell me everytime you are gonna leave…"

"He just wanted an excuse to talk to you!" screamed Frankie, who had been hiding behind the door. Nick blushed and punched him.

"Behave, Frank. You want a ride, don't you?"

"But it is true, Nick!" Frankie sighed "It's not fair, he always abuses me because I cannot drive yet…"

I laughed, although the whole situation was a little awkward. "I'm sure you'll get to do it someday"

"I wouldn't be so sure" Nick smiled "It took Joe like 5 year to get his license"

"I know. I kinda watched it on tv" I said. It was true. I ahd watched in some reality show they had done about 5 years ago. Nick laughed, and we stayed like that for a sec, just smiling at each other.

"Nick, it's late"

"Anyway, I gotta go, Lilly. My little boss is in a hurry, so…" Nick leaned and kissed me on the cheek, then gently punched Frankie when eh started making weird kissing noises, grabbed him and left the kitchen.

I touched my cheek. It was just a goodbye kiss, and I knew it did not mean anything… but still, there was something AWESOME and really sweet about the fact Nick Jonas had just put his lips on my cheek.

I started cooking again, and, just because I was in a really good mood, I started singing, trying of course not to scare little Joe.

**Joe's POV**

"Cuz' I saw you coming

And did not doubt

I saw you arriving

And gave you a hug

And put all of my passion

To make you stay…"

I put my guitar down and sighed. I had just gotten out of ideas. I really could use Nick right now. He always seems to get the right lyrics or the right note in the right moment. Me, on the other hand, have this zillion ideas for new songs in my head… and still, just can't seem to be able to put them in order.

Wait. I smell… spaghetti? Since when is there the possibility to have spaghetti delivery?

Ok, there was no such a thing. So, someone had to be cooking.

I was then heading to the kitchen, holding my gitar, when I heard a girls' voice singing…

"hold on tight… it's a roller coaster ride we are on so!! Say goodbye… caosue we won't be back again…"

Ok, maybe it was a little out of tune, but I liked the sound of that voice. I entered the kitchen. Lilly was cooking something (I'm guessing again spaghetti) as she was singing. She hadn't noticed I had come in… I also saw my little adorable Mini-me asleep in his little baby car. And eys, I'm still alling him Mini Me, no matter what Lilly says. I'm sure he is gonna be really handsome when eh grows up.

I looked at her, at her long, exquisite blonde hair pulled in a ponytail… and realized one more time how pretty she was. I mean, I know lots of pretty girls. But she is just… different. I would use the word delicate for her… if her singing weren't just too loud for a delicate girl. Which was pretty awesome, actually.

"Up and down we are all around…" she continued singing, and I decided to surprise her.

"Say goodnight" I sang along with her, as she started turning around.

"Aaaaannnndddd goodb…. Joe!" Ok, maybe I over surprised her. She dropped the spaghetti all over the floor!!

She blushed a lot, and I felt really guilty. "Sorry, Lillian. Din't mean to scare you" I put my guitar on a side and bent on my knees to start cleaning the floor… and so did she.

Back to Lilly's POV

Smooth, Lilly. Really smooth. First, you let Joe Jonas hear you DESTROYING his awesome song with your disastrous voice. And then… you just drop all the food in fornt on him. Really, really smooth.

We both bent on our knees to start cleaning the floor.

"It's ok, Joe. I just hadn't heard you"

He smiled. "That's probably because you were busy singing"

I blushed. "Oh… right" He laughed, and I tsrateting feeling a little pissed. "Oh, c'mon… it was not that bad!!"

"Yeah, except that it was" he was widely laughing at me, and that ma de me feel really, really angry. So, almost without thing, I grabbed a bunch of spaghetti and threw it at him

He did not have time to react, and I started laughing when I saw his ridiculously handsome face covered in spaghetti.

"I was just kidding!" he complained, with a hrut look on his eyes. I was about to regret what I had done… when suddenly my eyes were covered by a bunch of spaghetti.

"Joe! You did not just do that! You are gonna disturb the baby! AND… My hair! "

"Oh my haaair!" he imitated me, with a high pitched voice… and stopped as I attacked him with more food. "Now you are gonna get it, Lillian!"

I stood up. "First, you are gonna have to catch me!" I said.

After a while, we were just like two little kids, running around the kitchen and throwing spaghetti at each other. And I had never felt more comfortable. Miley often criticizes my "childish" side, and so do Oliver and my mother. But… it's who I realy am. I like playing, messing around.

The best thing was that I was not feeling intimidated at all by the fatc he was Joe Jonas. I was just enjoying myself.. although my poor hair…

Finally, he cornered my to the wall, and when I tried to run away, he put his arms around my waist… just so could not escape. We were both breathing heavily, and completely covered with spaghetti and sauce.

"Ha! I caught you! Now what are you gonna do, miss Lillian?" he asked me, playfully.

"Joe, stop it!" I tried to release myself, and he held me stronger. I laughed as I noticed the food on his gorgeous face…

I was leaning to the wall… and suddenly I took conscience of his hands, around my waist, just holding me. Then, I also realized he was like, really close. His nose was probably two or three inches away from mine. His eye were just beaituful…

Joe's POV

Man, I'm so close to her… I could kiss her with just a little movement of my lips. Ok, That does not mean I wanna kiss her. It's just something I noticed. I've just known her for what? A few hours?

But she just makes me feel so… comfortable? Relaxed? Myself? It's been a while sinc the last time Kevin or even Nick were willing to mess around like that with me. Well, of course, it's not like my brothers and Lilly are the same thing. I do not feel attracted to my brothers.. man that was weird. Wait, that means I'm attracted to Lilly?

Maybe, if just kissed her… I could do it, and risk to know the truth…

(that sounds good. Maybe I should put the line on a song)

I just started leaning

loeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloeloe

Kevin's POV

I just love this cruiser. I feel so great.. I just wish ltitle Joseph was here. I really miss him so much.

"Honey, we should call your mum and ask her how the baby is doing"

My beautiful wife Brenda looked really concerned, so I nodded. "Ok, I'll call inmediatly"

I dialed the house's phone number…

Yep thet's the end. Hhaha I'm sorry I'm leaving things like that, but I just like excitement  so this one ahs been mostly a leo, as you can see. But maybe next chapter we'll have some nilly scenes. Remeebr, oyu can still vote if you want it to be a nilly or a loe… loe is winning, so far. But I'll keep it opne til next weekend!! Anyway, I'm nto really satisfied with chapter, but I like imagining the food fight between Lilly and Joe. Man, i have just realized they completely forgot about the poor baby. Anyway, when Kevin calls, they will have to remember, right?

So, I hope you liked it!! Please review 


	7. About phone calls & weird thoughts

_Hey guys!! This is the new chapter!! Not as long as the other, I'm afraid… but this one has lots of Kevin in it!! A little bit of nic, some funny Joe lines…_

_Anyway, 'm right now tying to resist the temptation of watching camp rock spoielrs on youtub! I've already watched a few, but I don't wanna ruin the rest of the movie… although I'm still gonna have to download it or something, since it's coming to southamerica in like 3 weeks from now and I just will not be able to wait!!_

_So if you guys know how to get the movie… please let me know_

_Oh, loe is winning. Just one more week, and ill have to close the poll. Anyway, if loe wins, there will still be some nilly! And I'll let you guys choose who will nick be with next… ___

_Please enjoy and review_

About phone calls & weird thoughts

He was getting closer and closer to me…

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

Damn, damn phone.

I got out of Joe's hug trying not to push him to hard "I gotta take this" I said, and I practically ran away from the kitchen.

Had I just imagined it… or… well, I really did have the feeling that he wanted… to kiss me. But that's impossible. He is like, Joe Jonas. The hottest, sweetest, funniest, and yet silliest to boy you could ever meet. And I'm just … me.

Yeah, I had probably just imagined it.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

"Ok, I'm getting it!" I quickly grabbed the phone, which was inside the kitchen "Jonas house. May I ask who's calling?"

"Ehm… who is this?" a familiar voice asked. A way too familiar voice… I just could not place it.

"I asked first"

"Ok… i0m Kevin Jonas"

Shit.

I automatically looked at the baby. I had completely forgotten about im… luckily, he was not covered in spaghetti or something as terrible as that. I gave Joe a significant look… which he did not get at all. He just took the baby in his arms and started talking to him…

I slightly sighed… and then almost die of the shock. Relax, Lilly. You only must tell Kevin Denise is out for a while and she'll come back soon.

"Denise is out for a while and she will come back soon"

Smooth, Lillian.

"Yeah…"

"I'm sorry" I had to save it "Hey, Mr Jonas… I mean Kevin. It's Lilly… a sin Lilly Truscott?" I closed my eyes, expecting screams or something. I don't know why… it's not like Kevin is one of those guys who get mad easily.

"Lilly? Nanny Lilly? Oh, hey he sounded more surprised than annoyed, and I could not help but sighing in relief. Sorry, I had no idea you where there… so I'm taking you are protecting my poor baby form my evil brothers?"

Of course he is not mad at me. He is Kevin Jonas. He is such a sweetheart… like the big brother I always wanted. Lucky Brenda ¬¬

"Yes… your mum went out for a bit and she called me, just to make sure little Joseph was safe."

**Brenda's POV**

I was trying to overhear my cute husband on the phone… and that was definitely not my mother-in-law. Sounded like a girl talking. And Kevin had that surprised-but-not-in-such-a-bad-way look on his face…

"Keviin! What's going on?"

"Oh, that's cool, I guess…" he was saying "Wait a sec, Lilly" He covered the phone with a hand. "It's just Lilly. Mum went out for a bit and…"

"OMG do not tell me he left my Joseph alone there!! Joe is probably dreassing him up with skinny pants and giving him tiny tambourines and turning him into his MiniMe!" I screamed, imagining Joe standing next to my son, both of them looking exactly the same. NOOO

"I was just gonna say she left Lilly in charge. Lilly Truscott"

Oh, our babysitter? That sounds much better. I breathed.

"Oh, you worried me for a second. Can I talk to her?"

Kevin sighed and kissed me on the cheek. "You are truly insane, honey. But you can talk to her"

"Thanks" I grabbed the phone "Hey Lilly! It's Brenda!"

"Oh, hi" she sounded a little nervous…

"I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of Joseph. When Denise comes back, tell her that. Oh, and by the way, if any of the guys annoy you, you let me know, and I'll take care fo them when I get back"

"Brenda!" Kevin looked shocked, but I just shrugged. "What? I'm just protecting the poor girl!" I claimed, covering the phone. Then, I talked to Lilly again "I trust you, Lilly. You don't have to sound so nervous"

"Ok. Thank you Brenda..that means a lot"

I nodded "So.. can you put my son on the phone?"

**Back to Lilly'sPOV**

She trusts me. Man, I feel like such a bad person… but I'm doing this for them. I don't want Brenda to get a heart attack! Besides, Denise wil be back very soon…

"Yeah, of course…" I turned around to talk to Joe, who was still holding the baby and whispering to him. "Joe" "What? He asked

"It's Brenda… she wants to…"

"You mean my ADORED SISTER-IN-LAW??" he screamed. He quickly rna to the phone and put on speaker "Hey, favorite sister-in-law?"

"Joe" Brenda sighed "That phrase is completely meaningless!! You cannot sya that I'm you favorite sister-in-law?"

"Yeah? Says who?"

"Says me! Because I am your only sister-in-law!"

"I know, but I'm sure Nick doesn't have good taste and Frankie… well, he is Frankie, so I'm guessing you will always remain being my favorite!"

I could not help but giggling, and Joe gave me a bright smile.

"Oh, Joe, please put my Joseph on the phone… I wanna hear his voice"

"Yeah. Choose the other Joseph over me"

"He is my son. You are the one who should be called the other Joseph."

"But I was born first!!"

"Joe…"

"Ok" Joe sighed, and put the baby closer the the phone, and whispered to him, til he strated laughing in that really cute baby way. I had to admit it was one of the most heart-melting scenes I had ever seen. Joe Jonas carrying a cheerful baby…

Brenda started talking to the baby the way only mums know how to… after a little while, I could hear Kevin's voice as well. I felt kinda left out…

Finally, Kevin said "Now we gotta go. Joe, please put Lilly on the phone… and no speaker"

Joe nodded, and smiled at me before leaving the kitchen with baby Joseph. "Hey, Kevin" I said

"I just wanted to tell you this… you are probably gonna spend some time at the house… do not feel intimidated by my brothers. Nick can be really serious sometimes, but he is a really nice guy. Joe… well, he is crazy, but he would not hurt a fly. Maybe you should worry about Frankie. He is really into blondes lately."

I laughed "Thanks for the advice"

"That's ok. Tell mum I called!"

He hung up, and so did i…

"What did he say?" Joe asked, coming again through the kitchen's door.

"Nothing…"

"Oh, c'mon, you must tell me!" he looked at me with a puppy face, and I just giggled.

"I won't!!So you can give up trying to convince with that pretty face of yours!"

"Hey, you just said I'm pretty!!"

Oh, damn

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! Didn't she, miniMe? Yes she did" he started in a childish (and, ok, kinda funny) way and jumped all around the kitchen. I gotta admit little Joseph seemed to be aving tons of fun

"Arghh stop it!"

"Stop what?" asked a different voice, coming from the door. Joe stopped jumping… and I put down the spoon I was planning on hit Joe with. I saw ahead full fo adorable curls and realized Nick had come back.

"Oh, hey Nick" me and Joe said at the same time, which made us both laugh. Nick gave us a weird look… then smiled, mostly at me, if I must analyze it XD

"Hey guys… man, what a mess. Please, Joe, don't tell you tried cooking again!"

" I did not!" protested Joe

"I'm sorry Nick. It was my fault." I admitted.

"No… we kinda had a food fight, Frobro." He looked at me "Nick is like, the cleanest person ever, Lillian." He looked at Nick again "Sorry, dude. I'll clean this mess up"

Nick made a denial sign with his head. "I'll help you out. And don't worry about dinner, Lilly. We can always order a pizza!" he smiled at me, and again, I returned his smile. "Thanks, Nick. I better take little joseph to bed…"

"Ok. See ya in a bit!!"

When I left the room… I could have sweared Joe was staring at me in a really weird way…

**Nick's POV**

I'm starting to think there's something weird going on between Joe and Lilly. That of course can't be possible. We have just known her for less than a day! I mena, she is cute, funny and nice… but Joe wouldn't do that… would he?

Ok, he probably would.

"Hey, Joe…" I said, as we were cleaning the kitchen

"Yes, Nickie?"

"Don't call me Nickie!" I growled, and he laughed. "Anyway, I was just wondering…" it was just too weird for me to ask something like that, so I just could not seem to say it.

"What?" he looked at me "Oh, just shoot, Nick"

"Ehm… did anything happen between you and Lilly while I was gone?" I blurted. H elooked at me, genuinely surprised.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Nothing… just a wild question, I guess"

"Nick! You are finallt getting wild!"

"O, c'mon, stop joking, I'm serious"

"Sorry. Well… the answer is no. I mean… we had a really good time. We laughed, we maybe fought a little bit… it was actually really entertaining being with her… and she is really cute…" Joe was suddenly immersed in his thoughts, and I gave a him a rare look "Oh, anyway, no, the answer to your question is no"

"Ok. Just checking"

**Joe's POV**

Now, I'm more confused. Nick's question has got me to really think about his… to think about her. More than I wish I would.

_Hope you have enjoyed it!! Please let me know what you think!!_


	8. About mornings & babies' names

So I counted the vots and yep. It's going to be a loe. I'm really sorry for those of you that wanted it to be a nilly.. don't worry, at the beginning there'll still be lots of nilly… later… well, you'll be able to choose who do you want nick to be paired up with n.n

Anyway, this chapter isn't really that good.. it took me too long to write it so in some point the parts of this chapter do not seem to match… but I hope you guys will enjoy it anyway 

So thank you so much for all of your reviews…

About mornings & babies' names

I slowly opened my eyes… and almost fell of the bed when I could not recognize where I was. Had I been like abduced during the night or something? Because this room was certainly not mine…

Wait, now I remember. I'm at the Jonas' house I'm AT THE JONAS' HOUSE!!

I sighed and suddenly realized there was something lying next to me. OMG it was little Joseph! I had completely forgotten… he had started crying in like 2am, and I was just so tired… that I could not do anything more than taking him to sleep with me.

"Hey, honey" I said "How did you sleep?" The baby looked at me and said something that sounded like "Gha wag he"

I laughed and sat on the bed. I looked at my watch. It was only 6.30 in the morning. The brothers were probably still in bed, although we had all went to bed early.…

I sighed as I remembered last night

Flash Back

_The kitchen was surprisingly shiny by the time I got back from baby Joseph's room… carrying the Barney backpack I had left there earlier._

"_Hey, Lills! The pizza is already here. Are you coming?" I heard the voice coming from the dining room, so I there I headed to. The table was in a perfect order. Mr Jonas was already seaten, and Nick was holding a chair for me. I laughed as I sat next to him. Joe appeared quickly, and served big slices of pizza for everyone… and then sat on other place next to me. I felt like a Jonas sandwich… and it was not an unpleasant experience._

_We are, and we talked.. it was a nice conversation. Mr Jonas was a very sweet person… and Joe and Nick were of course lots of fun._

_After a while, Mr Jonas finally went to bed. Frankie was staying at his friends' house, so there I was, with both of the Jonases… and my mind was completely blank. Again._

"_So, Lillian… do you wanna see some pictures of Nick naked as a baby?" Joe put his arm around my shoulders and gave his best smile I was opening my mouth to answer 8 I did not have any idea of what I as gonna say) when…_

"_What?? You cannot show her those pictures!" Nick gave him a look that would have terrified anyone that wasn't careless Joe Jonas._

"_Of course I can. What are you complaining about? You were a stud muffin!"_

"_Then I am going to show her your naked baby pictures!" declared Nick, as he, as gently as he could, released me from Joe's arms and grabbed my arm. I felt like I should put and end to it if I did not wanna be teared apart by them (wait… why wouldn't I want that?)_

"_Stop it! What if I don't wanna see any of you naked… as babies?"_

_They both stopped and looked at me completely surprised._

"_Why wouldn't you? We were adorable babies1" they both said at the same time, giving me hurt looks. I sighed._

"_Never mind. Just take me to those photos"_

_I ended up being practically forced to see all of their family albums. It was lots of fun, actually. Joe and Nick fought about almost everything, and the next second were like best friend again.__ And yes, they were adorable babies… although I didn't really get to see much nakedness. _

_But I was really tired, so after a while I said "Sorry, guys. I'm falling asleep. And the baby is probably waking me up later, so I better get in the bed right now"_

"_Ok… i…" Nick started saying_

"_I will walk you to your room!" said Joe before Nick could even finish the sentence. "And I'll carry your bag.. __wait is this Barney bag! It's the most awesome bag I have ever seen!"_

_Nick sighed "Ok. So, anyway, goodnight, Lilly"_

"_And GOODBYE!" sang Joe_

End of Flash Back

So, Joe had walked to my room (and had tried to steal my Barney bag when I emptied it). The room was just next to the baby's… so I could attend him every time he needed it. He had wished me to have sweet dreams and then turned, with a last playful smile, he ahd left the room…

Well, at least I thought he had. Because in my dreams, his face made more than one or two appearances…

Anyway, I was wearing as pajamas only white short and a black tank top. But I was sure Nick and Joe could not be possibly be up… so I decided there would be no problem if i went to the kitchen dressed like that and grabbed a little pre-breakfast snack.. plus some milk for the baby.

So, I grabbed little Joseph and took him to the kitchen, where I placed him in his baby-chair, as I opened the fridge to make a good sandwich…

**Joe's POV**

Ok, this girl is more distracted than I had thought she was. She has been in the kitchen for an entire minute and she still hasn't noticed me sitting on a table in the corner of the kitchen…

Yep. Kevin, Nick and me are so used to wake up early, that we do it almost automatically. Today, I woke up at 5:30 and just wasn't able to fall sleep again. So I went jogging around the block for about half an hour, and then came back to eat something… I made myself a turkey sandwich. I love turkey sandwiches. In Christmas, we usually have turkey for dinner and there's a lot of left-over so we must eat turkey-sandwiches as breakfast and as lunch and as dinner for an entire week…

Oh, I'm getting out of the subject. So I was in the kitchen eating and trying to improve the song I had been creating in my head… when Lilly came in. And.. I had to force myself to not look at her. Wearing only her pajamas… she just looked so hot, with her gorgeous blonde hair and her long legs… now what am I thinking?

Ok, I might wear a purity ring, but I'm still human. I'm more than human, actually. I am a guy! And as a guy, I can't help but noticing when a girl is really… ehm… good looking. Yeah. That's it. 

Anyway, I coughed… and Lilly dropped the cheese and the jam se had just grabbed.

"Joe!"

"We really should stop seeing each other like this, Lillian. Or you'll drop all the food we have here"

She blushed a lot, and picked up the cheese and jam from the floor. Meanwhile, took little Joseph in my arms and started pulling his nose and other fun stuff. I love it when he laughs. Kevin is so lucky… I just wonder if someday I'd make such a good father for my son as he is.

"Hey, Joseph"

**Lilly's POV**

I was trying to pull myself together. Why was ALWAYS embarrassing myself in front of HIM?

I made my sandwich (jam and cheese… brand new slices) quickly and quietly. Then, I turned around to find Joe playing with his little nephew.

He smiled at me, and I smiled back… quite nervously, I must admit. I sat next to him…

"So…" I started "Ehm… anyway, you never told me why did they name the poor little guy like you. Because I just can't think of a reason why Kevin would do that!"

"Hey! That's not nice! Hasn't it occurred to you that my brother loves so much that he just couldn't help it but naming his son after me?"

"Nope" I laughed

"Ok… let me tell you this"

**Joe's POV**

Flash Back

_I was at the hospital, waiting for my sister-in-law to give birth… I still couldn't believe I was going to be an uncle… that was just plain awesome!!_

_Kevin had tried to be inside the OR while Brenda was sin labor… but he had literally passed out and they had had to take him out. So we were all in the waiting room and no one was telling us anything… one hour… two hours… Kevin woke up and then passed out again when he realized where we were…_

_My mum was asleep, Nick had gone to the bathroom ,and dad was bying some food with Frankie… so I decided to take the chance and go the the OR to see if I could see my nephew before anyone else._

_I was approaching the door, when it suddenly opened. A doctor came out… holding a bunch of papers and a pen._

"_Excuse me… are you Mr Jonas?" the doctor asked_

"_Yes, I am" I asnswered… because I am, right?_

"_Congratulations" he smiled at me "Mrs Jonas has had a very healthy boy. But she's fallen sleep, it was a difficult labor.. and we would like to register the baby now. So, could you tell us the name you have chosen for the baby?"_

_Oh, the name? Hm. A strong name. A smart name. Oh, I got it._

"_Joseph Jonas"_

"_That's a great name" the doctor wrote it on the paper "Well, now you can come in to see your son"_

_Wait… my son? Oh crap. He tought I was Kevin. Hee. I guess I wasn't supposed his name. Anyway, I'm sure he'll be happy_

End of Flash Back

"AUCH" Joe rubbed his head "Now why did you hit me?"

"You deserved that" I said. I couldn't believe he had been… ok there's no adjective to describe him… crazy enough to name the baby after himself without even thinking??

"Why??"

I hit him again "Because… ok, if don0t get it, you will never get it. How did Kevin react?"

"Wel… he did not react that well… actually he started hitting me and asking to change the name… but Brenda said it'd be bad luck.. so they just put the name they had chosen as his middle name"

"And what name was that?"

"Oh, Brenda choose it, she said ti was the name of his grandfather whow as Japanese…. Nanjiro"

Oh, man

"Ok.. maybe you did help the poor little Joseph" I took the baby from his arms and gently touched his little cheek "Such a cute baby souldn't be named Nanjiro"

"Ok. Now this is personal. Who do think is cuter: me or baby Joseph?"

"Joe! That's not a question!"

I hit him again… just as Nick entered the kitchen, entirely dressed.

"Good morning Joe… good morning Lilly… nice pj's… good morning baby Joseph"

I blused… I had completely forgotten what was I wearing. And I ahd been talking to Joe the whole time like that! How embarrassing…

"Anyway… I'm gonna make some brakfats for all of us… would you like something, Lills?"

I smiled. Nick was like a breath of fresh air.. so polite and adorable…

"Anything is ok, Nick"

"Hey, Fro-Bro, can I help?"

"We don't wanna die Joe. So I'd better cook by myself"

In a place far away

The brunette took the phone and pressed the re-dial button. Again, she got nothing but eh answer machine.

"Hey Lills. I've called like 5 times and you are still not answering. You a re so gonna b edead when I see you!! In case you haven't listened to my other five messages… I'll be coming back to town tomorrow. So I'm expecting you to have a great relationship with the pretty brothers by then!"

She hung up, and sighed… and then smiled.

"Miley… the concert is about to begin"

"Ok, daddy. I'll be right there"


	9. About ica cream & dancing

sooo ehmm this is the next chapter.. a little weird thought, id on't know why, it just came out weirdly. pues que se le va a hacer!! anyway i hope you enjoy it and if you don't please also review to tell what you didn't like so i can improve ... and if you liked it please tell em.. because that will make me happy :D

anyway i just finished watching camp rock which hasn't yet aire din peru but i downloaded it... and i just feel so HAPPY hahah joe and the boys look so sexyyy :)

ok, now i'm just rambling

so, i don't own anything...except for ym camp rock video!! yay

ps: this one is like a huge nilly. just little loe :) but cute, still... i kinda dislike the ending :(

**About ice cream & dancing**

I was taking a shower… when i realized i had left my conditioner on my bed. I wasn't sure if I had locked the door… but Mr Jonas had already gone to the church, and Joe and Nick were downstairs playing with the baby, so I assumed there'd be no danger… Man, every time I assume this, theres trouble.

Anyway, I want out of the bathroom just wrapped in a towel and went looking for my conditioner. I had just grabbed it, when suddenly the door opened, and a cute face surrounded by hazel curls appeared in my room.

"Hey, Lills, i was just wondering if you... oh, crap, i'm sorry" Before i could even blush, Nick had already closed the door.

**Nick's POV**

I must have the worst luck in the entire world. Now she is probably hating... i mean, i entered her room while she was... in a towel. How awkward that must have been for her... i don't even want to think about it anymore. Now she probably thinks i'm some sort of perverted jerk. But i didn't mean to do anything wrong!

I leaned against the wall next to Lilly's door and sighed. I wasn't sure if i should wait there for her to come out so i could apologize... or if that would be too stalkery.

Just when i had decided i was gonna wait for her in the kitchen... my worst nightmare came true.

"Hey, Nickie!! What are you doing standing next to Lilly's room?" I tried to hide my blushing face from joe... but sadly, i did not succeed. "Wow. Mr President, you are RED. more than red... you are magenta!"

Wait, since when can joe pronounce the word "magenta"?

"Stop it, Joe"

"What happened? Did you like walk on Lilly while she was changing her clothes or something?"

Bingo. Damn. Am i so predictable?

"Ok, Nickie, i think you just turned purple" My face must have been looking horrible, because Joe finally took pity on me, and put a serious look on his face. "Ok, Nicholas, stop torturing yourself. It's not such a big deal. It was an accident. Just say you are sorry when the time is right. She seems like a forgiving girl"

I nodded. Sometimes Joe was like... really useful. Just kidding. But i guess it's just sometimes hard to remember he is not as air-headed as he sometimes seems to be. Maybe, after all, we really are brothers... 'cause sometimes i think my parents probably found Joe in a space ship or something.

**Lilly's POV**

I finally came out of the shower and started dressing up... with the door properly locked this time. I was feeling pretty weird about having to face Nick again. He was probably feeling really ashamed... and so was i. I mean, i had let Nick Jonas see me only wrapped in a tiny white towel, which covered almost less than the necessary.

So i finally went downstairs with a reluctant look on my face, and found them in the living room. The baby was sitting next to Joe, playing with some toys, while Joe was... reading the paper? Now that i call unexpected.

And of course, Nick was there, watching some a TV. Or at least, he was watching some TV, until i entered the room.

I did not want him to feel uncomfortable, so i tried smiling at him, insecurely. Luckily, he smiled back at me, looking relieved.

**Joe's POV**

After a while of pretending they weren't looking at each other, Nick finally gave Lilly a timid apologize and he quickly took it and closed the subject.

So, Nick told her he just wanted to know if she would like him to give her and the baby a ride to the mall, since he was going anyway to buy some stuff, and she quickly accepted the offer… and so did I.

Ok, it's not like they actually asked me to tag alone… but was I supposed to sit at home doing nothing? The mall is like LOTS of fun. And lots of food. And i love being around my MiniMe. And believe or not, Nick is actually and enjoyable person to hang out with outside the stage.

Spending time with Lilly… well, that's just a bonus. I guess. I'm starting to think Nick has a thing for her… but maybe it's just my overworking imagination.

Me, on the other hand, Definitely don't. I mean, she is majorly cute, fun to hang out with, and feeling her so close to me in the kitchen was just so… ok, maybe I do have a thing for her. But a really tiny one!!

Anyway, if Nick likes her… I'm not gonna get in the way. Maybe I'll even give little FroBro a hand. That if he really likes her. But why wouldn't he? He would have to be crazy to not notice those beautiful eyes… Ok, now I'm just rambling.

(by the way, if anyone is curious about what was I doing reading the paper.. I was actually solving one of those math puzzles. Yep. I'm a math geek. I actually love math. Ain't that weird?)

**Lilly's POV**

We quickly arrived at the mall. It had only took us 10 minutes to get there… but talking about awkward. The situation as still a little tense between me and Nick, although I had assured and reassured him there was nothing to apologize about.

And… there was Joe, absolutely gorgeous with his sleeveless black shirt and his big sunglasses. I think I have been maybe staring at him quite a bit obviously… but he seemed a little distracted.

Inside the mall, baby Joseph, who was in his baby car again, seemed to be really happy with so many people around him. He wouldn't stop smiling and babbling nonsense sounds.

"So, guys, I guess I'm taking baby Joseph to a toy store… I think they have a special zone where nannies can play with the babies, so…"

"Oh, I'll go with you, Lills…" offered Nick "I just wanted to buy a new sweatshirt and I can do it on our way out" He smiled at me and finally dared to look me into the eyes… through his dark glasses.

That was weird. He was the one who originally wanted to come to the mall… and now he just wants to spend time with me and the baby? Ok, it's no that I'm complaining about it… but it's still weird. Ten minutes ago he just seemed so uncomfortable to be around me…

**Nick's POV**

Finally, a chance to redeem myself. Now I get to show her that I actually am a ncie guy. Not the kind of guys who usually enters a room when a girl is half naked. Ok, that did not sound right.

"Ok, Nick, that sounds good, if you are sure." I sighed… and then she turned to Joe "So, Big Joseph, are you coming?"

Joe. I know he said he didn't like her, but still…

"I'd love to, Miss Lillian, but first I need to eat something, and maybe go to my favorite store that Nick does not like... So go with Nickie, I'll cath up with you guys later" He winked at me and practically ran away. Weird. But anyhow, that's Joe, so…

"I'm taking we are heading to the toy store now, Lillizle?" I asked her.

"Neh, Joe made me hungry" she gave me a bright smile "Why don't we go get some ice cream first… if you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't"

**Lilly's POV**

"I want it with mint and strawberry and little chocolate chips" I asked. I lurrrvee ice cream. I really do.And with extra flavors and all.

"I'll have plain vanilla" said Nick. O, c'mon. Plain vanilla? How boring is that?

"Nicholas, you cannot order plain vanilla!"

"But I like plain vanilla!"

"But what's the fun on that?"

"Now you sound like Joe" mumbled Nick, sighing… and I blushed, not willingly. Like every time I thought about Joe… and the fact that he was actually doing a math puzzle on the newspaper. Yep, he thinks I didn't notice, but I did. Joe Jonas likes math. How cute can that be?

Lillian Truscott. You gotta stop obsessing about Joe right now. It's not like you would have a chance with him. Besides, now you are ehre, sitting with Nick. What more could you ask for?

So, after having that little conversation with myself, I sat next to Nick, and Joseph in a baby chair in front of us.

"So, vainilla, Nick?" I smirked

"Ok, I know it's not the usual, but I love it. Just like I love hamburguers with nothing else but the hamburguer and all the other possible ingredients aside. Or corn flakes and a glass of milk instead of cornflakes mixed with milk. Just weird things about me" he confessed. I laughed. Those weird things were just too cute.

Suddenly, I noticed the two girls sitting at the table next to us were staring at Nick and giggling… well, who wouldn't? Even thought h was wearing a hat to cover his easily recognizable curls and big dark glasses, he was one of the most attractive guys you could ever see.

"Oh, Nick" I whispered in his ear "Those girls are totally staring at you!"

"Oh, man, you think they might have recognized me?" He tried to hide his curls s little more under the hat

"No, silly!" I laughed "They probably just think you are really cute…" He gave me a confused look "But who wouldn't?"

Ok, I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"Erhm… that's quite… you know, I think you are really cute too, Lills. Not that I think I am cute, I just… oh, oyu know what I mean" he muttered, and I half smiled.

"That's sweet. Thanks, Nick"

That was really a sweet answer. But I could not help but thinking that, if I had called Joe cute, he would have bothered me with that for the rest of the day…

We just talked for a while and gave baby Joseph some ice cream. And before we could even notice, a complete hour passed…

I really get along with this guy.

"Lille, Joe just texted me. He says he is at the toy store trying to find us but he can't find us and the babies are evil and he's scared… well, that's about it"

We laughed together. "Ok, so let's go save Joe form those evil babies" I said.

Inside the toy store, we asked an old woman where the Baby Zone was. After she pointed the way, she looked at baby Joseph, who smiled.

"Awww, how cute is he? What's his name, honey?" she asked me

"Joseph"

"Oh, what a cute name. And he looks a lot like your husband!"

It took me a while to realize she was talking about Nick. I immediately went red, and so did he.

"Oh, we are not married, we are actually…"

"Oh, I see" said the lady, suddenly really serious "I know nowadays you young people have babies without getting married, and I guess I have to go with the trend…But take my advice, my dears, and do no let each other get away. You still have a chance!"

Talk about embarrassing. "I…" I muttered. But Nick saved the situation "Sorry, ma'm, we gotta go, we need to find someone" He grabbed me with one arm and the baby car with the other one, and we ran away from the lady.

"I can't believe she thought Joseph was OUR baby" I grinned

"Yeah, I know. But just so you know, you would make a really pretty mum" Nick said, and I giggled

"You wouldn't so bad yourself" I answered, and both smiled at each other with sympathy.

Ok… am I flirting with Nick Jonas? That is so not possible.

Finally, we arrived at the "Baby Zone"… to find lots of babysitters dancing around carrying babies. Apparently, there was a dance class for them. Some older children and even some teenagers were dancing around.

And of course, there Joe was, sitting on a chair, watching the people dance. He saw us, and gave us a big smile.

"Guys! There's this whole activity called Interact with your babie, and since there were no voluntaries they MADE me dance with the creepiest pair of twins you could ever imagine while their babysitter was in the bathroom. Dancing with babies… who had heard of something like that before?" he sighed, and Nick and I laughed

"Well·.." I said "You can dance with baby Joseph and me… if you want to. But if you think dancing with babies is too weird…" I actually thought it's be quite fun to just dance around the place carrying little Joseph.

"Oh, Lillian, let me dance! I like dancing, but not with unknown weird babies… And you gotta believe me, those twins were not human. One of them bit me!"

I laughed "So, Nick, you want to join us too?"

He denied "No, I'm not really that into dancing. You go, I'll watch"

Joe gave him a weird look… and then he sighed.

"Let's go, Lillian! I'll teach you some cool moves" out of the sudden, he grabbed me by the waist and literally lifted me. I was not touching the floor!

"joe! Be careful! I could have dropped little Joseph!"

"Oh, admit you enjoyed it." He said, putting me down… but without removing his hands from my waist.

I just enjoyed it…until I looked at Nick. He was, like really serious. Majorly serious. And his eyes were just locked on Joe's hands around my waist. As he would have wanted o remove them with one look.

Weird, huh?

kinda longer than usual, right' anyway i'm gonna go eating now and then i'll start writign the next chapter... but i warn you... someone else is about to take part on this story.. drama will start when both joe and nick start developing feelings for... ok, see ya, please review :)


	10. About sweet songs & a certain best frien

yay!! finally over a hundread reviews!! thank you guys so much... and i'm trying to improve my spelling, i know its terrible!! so, this chapter start kinda romantic, then more things happen... well, might be a little boring compared to the others, i hope it isn't, but it just might be... so i hope youll leave a review, good or bad :) and thanks so much for reading this :)

After getting back to the house, Nick had left to pick up Frankie. I fed baby Joseph, and then he got all sleepy, so I took him to his room.

In the mean time, Joe had vanished. I was bored, so I decided to go and look for him. Maybe we could talk for a little while… and maybe then he could take me in his strong arms and kiss me…

_Ok, lilly, focus. He is just a guy with good looks. He is nice and all, but his __head is full of air and he can get annoying sometimes. Besides, he's got like ten thousand better than you who'd' be with him in a second. So, get over him._

Yep, I talk to myself. Usually when I'm trying to convince myself of something I don't really believe.

I knew his room was also on the second floor, so I just started walking… until I heard a guitar being played.

**Joe's POV**

I had kinda given up on continuing writing my new song, and I was just playing some randome stuff, practicing some of the songs we would be recording for our new album as soon as Kevin came back.

Suddenly, I realized someone was listening behind the door… a blonde, cute someone.

"Lillian" I called her.

"Oh" she blushed "Sorry, Joe. Didn't know you were working on your music… I can come back later"

"It's ok…why don't you come in? If you don't mind getting a serenade" I winked an eye at her, and she smiled

_Now what ae you doing, Joseph? You said you were gonna let Nick have her. And you are flirting with her?_

Ok, I did not just start a conversation with myself.

_Everyone does it, Joseph. And by the way__ if you like her so much, why don't you tell her?_

Because I don't like her like that. I just like her. Not as in liking her-liking her

_Yeah, right_

What do you mean by yeah right?"

_You realize you are talking to yourself, Joseph?_

Oh, right. Anyway, then, I know I don't like her. Maybe I should get myself some girlfriend soon,

**Lilly's POV**

OMG he is going to play for me a song. This is so Camp Rock.

I quickly sit next to him, on the bed (OMG I'M SITTING ON JOE JONAS' BED!!) and crossed my legs.

"Ehmm.. what was that you were playing before you noticed I was ehm…"

"Stalking me?" Joe asked, smiling

"Not stalking you!!" I claimed, blushing "Anyway, I really liked that. You think you could play it for me?"

He thought about it for a minute.

"You know, it's actually one of our new brand songs. Me and Nick wrote it together for the new album… Kevin was too busy with baby then but he really liked it. Nick would kill me if he knew I played it for you before the album… but…" he looked at me right into the eyes and, again, I had to remind myself to breath "Ok, I guess I can play it for you!! If you promise you won't tell Mr president!"

"I promise, Joe" I said, reassuringly… Man, he sure has strong arms.

_Don't drool all over his bed, Lilly_

_I know I shouldn't… but look at him!!He is like a major sexy greek god_

"Ok. But if you tell him, well… I'm so stealing your Barney backpack and never giving it back again!" he said, interrupting my conversation with myself

"Like if you weren't gonna do it anyways!!"we both laughed, and then he grabbed his guitar and started playing some chords… but he stopped

"Lillian… can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" ok, maybe that wasn't really clever

"Could you please close your eyes?" looked at him, confused "It's just that this is the first time I'm playing this song for someone like, so close to me… " If he weren't Joe Jonas, id' swear he'd be blushing right now "and I feel uneasy looking at those pretty eyes of yours…" he added.

I smiled. Joe Jonas, insecure? That was a whole unknown side of him. And I was starting to really like it.

So I closed my eyes.

"So, Lillian Truscott, this one is for you, and it's called Long Time coming

_Everybody wants to be loved  
Every once in a while  
We all need someone to hold on to  
Just like a helpless child (yeah)  
Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know its all right__  
It's been a long time coming down this road  
and now I know what I've been waiting for  
just like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home, oohooh  
Love's been a long time coming._

It's been a long time coming down this road  
and now I know what I've been waiting for  
just like a lonely highway  
I'm trying to get home, oohooh  
Love's been a long time coming.

You can look for a lifetime  
You could love for a day  
You can think you've got everything but  
Everything is nothing when you throw it away (yeah)  
Then you look in my eyes  
And I have it all once again

_Didn't know I was lost  
Till you found me  
Didn't know I was blind  
But now I see  
_

_Can you whisper in my ear  
Let me know its all right__g time  
Love's been a long time…_

It's been a long time coming down this road  
And now I know what I've been searching for  
Been a long, long highway  
And now I see oohooh  
Love's been a long time  
Oh been a lon

(I could feel him taking a breath before saying the last almost into my ear)

… _coming._

(**heeyy so it's me the author just wanted to tell you this song it's actually a song from this really cute singer called oliver james… maybe it doesn't sound familiar but.. have you seen that movie with amanda bynes called what a girl wants? Remember the hot british boy she liked? Well that's oliver james and he sings this awesome song in that same movie. So I don't own anything. But let's just pretend joe and his brothers wrote this song pleasee ****** )

I was in some sort of trance…

"Hey, Lillian…"

I did not react, just stayed like that, with my eyes closed, with the reminiscence of his voice and his breath and just the feeling of him so close to me…

"Lills…"

And I felt his hand on my face, and then his fingers ruffling my hair… did he really think that was gonna make me open my eyes? I had never felt my face burning so much. I would had happily stayed like that forever.

Then, he pulled my ear. An dthat hurted.

"Auch" I said, finally opening my eyes, to watch his really amused gorgeous face smiling at me.

"Joe"

"Finally!! I was starting to think you were so bored that you had fallen sleep because of my music…" he said, smiling, and putting my blonde hair behind my ear. I shivered with his contact… but I think he did not notice. Luckily.

"No, Joe…" I looked at him right into his gorgeous darks eyes. "It was beautiful. It really was."

He had no idea how his voice practically in my ear had made me feel…

_Lilly Truscott, have you forgotten what you were thinking earlier? Head full of air? Annoyance?_

_Ok, no one with a head full of air could write a song like that. And his annoying ways are actually… enjoyable. And cute._

_Lilly… you cannot fall for this guy. You'd never stand a chance with him_

_Damn. That's not fair…_

Ok, this talking to myself thing is starting to irritate me. I put all my attention in Joe, who was nervously smiling at me. "You really think so, Lilly?"

He messed up his hair, but, unlike Nick, who seems to have experience with messing up those curls without making them look like a tornado just passed. I laughed at his completely disastrous hair.

"Joe, your hair looks terrible"

"Hey!! That's not nice. I'm sorry I'm not blonde like you!!" he complained

"Joe! I just meant some hairs are out of place… and what did you mean b that? Now you discriminate blondes?"

"Maybe I do. Are you gonna get all legally blonde on me now?" he asked, getting closer to me. I sighed

"Oh, shut up for just a second, Joseph" I got closer to him, and obeying to a crazy impulse, just put his hair in order.

And you know, we just got close again, and bla blabla, and cheesy feelings… right now I'm just so full of unusual feelings that it's too tiring to express them all.

The main thing is that, when I thought this time was for real, and almost believed the fact iw as about to be kissed by the dreamiest guy ever… the doorbell rang.

And this time it was Joe who pulled away from me.

"The doorbell" he said, smiling at me.. with the most unnatural smile ever

**Joe's POV**

I like her. I do. But, as far as I can see, Nick likes her more. And he is the good one, right? He is the stable one, the serious one. If Lilly should be with someone, that should be Nick.

I'm not gonna get in the middle. I mean, I'm a 23-years-old star and I still like dancing around and singing Barney songs. She, on the other hand, already works to gain her own money… She is something else. Maybe I'm actually made, as Nick said to me in a moment of anger, so empty-headed that I can only stand relationships with empty-headed girls.

"It's probably Nick. " she said, still looking slightly … disappointed? "Maybe he forgot his keys. I'll open it!"

I smiled "Ok, thanks again for listening, Lil. You really are a good friend"

**Lillys' POV**

"Hey, you finally stopped calling me Lillian!"

"Oh, I guess it was a name too long and I got tired of saying it…"

"Joe Jonas… now that IS lame"

Joe laughed, and I left the room. But, while I was heading to the door to let Nick in, I realized he had used the worst word ever.

Friends.

Just when I had finally practically admitted to myself that, with Joe Jonas, I definitely didn't wanna be just friends.

Anyway, I opened the door.

"Nickie, hey… Miley?"

My best friend, with an elegant shake of her long, brown hair, hugged me.

"Lilly!! I'va missed you so much!"

I was completely astonished. Whatw as she doing at the Jonas' door?

"Oh, you are probably wonder how did I get here. You know I called oyu like a million times and left you a million messages…"

Oh, wait a sec. I hadn't seen my cellphone in… two days? Where was it, anyways?

"So, I went home, and found YOUR CELLPHONE juts lying there and I checked your last calls and I found this unknown number so I just tracked it and then I came here…"

"Miles,stop for a second. How in the world did you track it?"

"Because of the internet, you silly!" I sighed. For the last 3 years, Miley had developed all these sides of her personality, so many, that confused me. I guess tracking phone-numbers was one of er many hidden talents.

"So, I thought I could come and visit you and besides get the chance to meet … you know… erhm .. finally meet the Jonas as Miley" she gave me a supplicant smile.

"Miles, I don't know. Maybe they will get mad if they find out I have a friend visiting without their permission."

**Miley's POV**

Oh, I had to convince her. As Hannah, me and Nick hadn't exactly the best relationship, I don't know why. But if I could meet him as Miley, maybe.. I mean he is like majorly hot. And I'm so over Jake since our fifth break-up. Or at least, I will be, if I get together with Nick.

"Pleaseee" I begged again "C'mon Lills, oyu know you love me enough to do me this little favour"

She sighed, and was about to answer, when a male voice said "Lilly? Who is that? That definitely doesn't sound like Nick, unless he has morphed into a girl…"

Joe Jonas entered the room and Lilly completely blushed. Man. She is completely crushing on him!

Anyway, as Joe saw me, he gave his best seductive smile "Please, don't tell me you are Nick morphed into a girl You are way to pretty for that" he winked at me, but that did nto affect me at all.

I'm proud to admit I'm one of the few girls in the world who is Joe-inmune.

Ok ,to be honest, of course I had a crush on him when I met him. But, as much as it hurts my pride, it is true that he never paid to much attention to me. So I started getting used to his amazing charm, and the got so sued to ti, and it stopped making any effects on me.

That's when I started focusing on Nick. He's like.. so much more reachable. And cuter, by the way. Yep. I've decided that now curls are my type of guy.

"Hey, my name is Miley"

**Lilly's POV**

I couldn't help but feeling a little… in disadvantage. I mean, Miley looked as amazing as always, with high heels (she hadn't stopped using them since she turned 18), blue shorts and a very stylish minidress from probably some very expensive summer collection. Let's face it, standing next to me and my old Levis, she could have passed for a contestant in Americas Next Top Model. Me, on the other hand… just wagh.

Joe was giving her a look that made even me blush, but not Miley. I kenw she sued to have a tiny crush on him (at least she said it was tiny) but she got over it.

"Well, hello, miss Miley. What brings you here?"

"Joe, Miley is my best friend. She is just visiting, I'm sorry I did not tell you… but she will leave right now!" I explained, quickly

"Oh, Lills, what's the rush?" he smiled at Miley again "Hey, did you fall from heaven? Cu'z you certainly look like an angel…" I can't believe he just used that line on Miley.

"Joe!" I hit him "Stop hitting on my friend with your cheesy lines!!"

"Jealous much, Lills?" he said, giving me his most childish smile and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm just messing around"

"You are a jerk" I mumbled, trying to get rid of his arm. Joe just laughed, but he seemed more relaxed and less Jude Law (think of Alfie)

Then, I realized Miley was looking at Joe, then at me, then at Joe again. Oh God. She is gonna notice I like him and she is never gonna let me forget it…

"Lilly!! Are you still here?" all out of the sudden, Frankie came in running happily, and hugged me "I was afraid Joe would have scared you out of here"

"Frank, that is not nice!" Joe lifted Frankie "And you should say hi to Miley. She is Lilly's friend and…"

"Oh, hey" Frankie turned to Miely "Did you fall from heaven? Cyz you…" Joe covered his mouth, stopping him from saying anything else, while me and Miley bursted out laughing. Joe looked slightly embarrassed.

"Guys… why was the door open… oh, hi"

Man. I'm so not liking the look Miley is giving Nick right now.

* * *

soo what did you think? now it's time to prepare for some NILEY!! yay :) doesn't mena nilly will stop... at least not for now... wow i think joe is insame i mena it's ncie of him to leave lilly for nick... but he keeps like DAZZLING her so... maybe subconsciusly he wants her for himself? ok, that sounded weird

anywya, let me know what you think, i'm a little bit lost right now

oh and i have 2 questions

1. which of these characters would you like to join the story?

a. mikayla

b. jake ryan

c. oliver (i know he has already participated, but would you like him to participate more actively?)

2. would you like more kevin phone calls?

thats about it :) thanks again and see ya :)


	11. About dazzling & parties

Hey!! I'm really, really sorry that it took me such a long time to update.. I has just completely ran out of inspiration for writing so I quitted for about a month and a half… ut… well, here's a new chapter, I really hope you guys read it.. and enjoy it )

Man. I'm so not liking the look Miley is giving Nick right now.

"Hello" she said, in a really weird voice, which I assume to be her seductive voice "I'm Lilly's best friend, Miley. I'm sorry to come here like this, it's just"

Nick was staring at her with a grin on his face "Do I know you? You look really familiar…" he said, coming closer to her. I immediately felt my cheeks blushing. What if Nick recognized Miley?

"Uh… I don't think so… I'm sure I would have remembered a cute face like yours" she moved her eyelashes toward him. She was being so obviously flirtatious, that made me wanna puke. I'm sorry, I know she is my best friend and all… but sometimes I just can't stand her. I mean, she didn't use to be like this. At least, not too much.

I glanced at Joe, and I could tell he was little bit bothered. Was he jealous he wasn't getting as much attention as he usually does… or he was just annoyed by Miley? I could feel how Frankie sighed. At least he wasn't gonna try to hit on Miles.

Nick seemed a little bit confused, but he managed to return the smile. "Ok…" Now, I'm sure he was feeling pretty intimidated. "And, anyway, what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to visit Lilly!! I know is not right to just to your house like this, but it's been a long time since the last time I saw Lills.. she is also my step sister, you know?"

"You never told me that, Lillizle" Nick glanced at me… and I also notice Miley's weird gaze when she heard the nickname.

I shrugged "I…"

"Ohhhh I'm sure she forgot!!" interrupted Miley. "So, I was just checking on Lilly, and now I'm gonna go home…" She started turning around, but I knew her too well to even think she was actually gonna leave.

"But… why don't you stay for dinner?" promptly ask Nick… too fast, if you ask me.

Miley opened her eyes pretending to be surprised. "Oh, this is so unexpected… but I have nothing else to do, so I guess I can stay"

"Cool" said Nick, smiling at her

"Cool" repeated Miley, smiling back

Joe, Frankie and me, stared at both of them. Joe was denying with his head. Frankie was looking at Miley as in not-liking-her-at-all. I… just sighed. Usually, I don't get that upset with Miley's flirtatious ways. But Nick… well, he is Nick.

"Well, I'm going to make something to eat… Frankie, would you please help me?"

"Hey!!" protested Joe "How come he gets to help you and I don't?"

I sighed again "You gotta go and take care of your Mini-Me, ok, honey?"

Joe frowned, and then he laughed "Ok, darling. And what's Fro-Bro task?"

**Nick's POV**

To be her best friend and step-sister, Lilly doesn't actually seem THAT happy to have Miley here. I gotta admit she is gorgeous. And she seems really familiar…

But still like Lilly more. Miley is pretty and she knows it, right? Lilly… the way she doesn't seem to notice how beautiful she really is mis what makes her so… I don't know… appealing for me? I'm starting to develop a bad crush on Lills. Which is not good.

Anyway, Miley seems nice, so I offered to give her a tour around the house while Lilly was cooking. Was I just m imagination… or Lilly gave me a weird look before I left with Miley?

**Back to Lilly's POV**

Half an hour later, sitting on the table and eating some spaghetti (yes, I finally managed to make some spaghetti without it ending on Joe's head) Just the four of us, since Franki was completely asleep on his Power Rangers Bed.

"So, guys, as rockstar, you probably know everyone in the music industry…, right?"

"Pletty mush" answered Joe, with his mouth full of spaghetti. I punched him on the arm and he started choking. I sighed. This boy will never learn.

"And what do you think about Hannah Monatana?" This tiem, it was my turn to choke. I could not believe Miley was being so straight about it… I was half-expecting Nick to stand up and be all like "Wait.. you ARE HANNAH MONTANA!!" or something like that. But, obviously, he didn't.

"Oh… she is… nice, you know" was actually his answer, which he gave without looking at Miley.

"Nick, I know you are supposed to be nice about everyone, but c'mon, you can be sincere with me" Miley insisting, moving her eyelashes again.

"Ehm…I…" Nick was doubting

"Oh, just say it, you thought she was sooo pretty" almost screamed Joe, after swallowing his food.

"Wait" I said "I thought you said you did not like Hannah"

"And I don't!" defended himself Nick "Joe, can't you try to be quiet for a second?" I thought Joe was gonna laugh, but Nick's expression was so… indescribable, that Joe just started eating again. Man, Nick truly is the boss when he wants to be.

"Lills, I admit it, I had this tiny crush on her… "

"Tiny" mocked Joe… Nick looked at him and sighed, and Joe ate a big bunch of spaghetti, looking upset.

"Ok, maybe not so tiny, but it just didn't work."

Miley had a confused look on her face. She knew Nick liked her, but all out of the sudden he had started avoiding her o barely talking to her every time they met.

**Joe's POV**

Ok, I know Mr. President is gonna kill me alter, but I must be honest.

"Nicholas!! Tell the truth! Girls, Nick had this huge crush on MISS Oh-I-am-so-pretty Montana… then someone told us she was dating this gut, Mike Stanley, who was backstage at almost every single show… Nick felt so bad that he started seeing only her flaws… which personally I think are MANY… but anyway, she's my colleague, so I should not say anything" I blurted, almost without thinking. Ok, I did not think at all. I do that, sometimes. It's realy easy to just let the words get out and…

Ok, Miley seems about to… laugh?? That's so weird. Lilly seems really, really surprised. Maybe she's jealous!! That'd be great, that's mean Nick has a chance with her!! Which, obviously, I'd be happy about.

I guess.

"Oh, I see. That's… interesting" commented Miley, and she gave Lilly a very significant look. Ok, she really reminds me of someone.

"You know, you are starting to seem really familiar to me" it was Nick who said it, not me.

I could her Lilly swallowing her tongue and I stared at her. Her blues eyes were full of… fear?

"Lillian, take it easy" I said, and she gave me a nervous smile.

**Back to Lilly's POV**

I'm gonna kill her. What if Nick recognizes her?

"Really? I'm pretty sure I'd remember if we had met somewhere…" Miley tried to keep her flirty ways, but she sounded really insecure.

"Nah, now I'm sure I've seen your face somewhere"

"Yeah, me too" added Joe, and I started imagining many methods to kill him.

Nick and Joe stared at Miley… and suddenly Joe dropped his mouth open.

"Hey! I know who you are!"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"You… you do?"

"Yeah, of course. And I'm surprised you did not notice, Nicholas"

Shit. Shit Shit.

"You are… Jake Ryan's ex girlfriend! We must have seen you face on tons of magazines!"

Oh.

I took a deep breath and sighed with relief. For a second, I had thought everything was lost.

Miley quickly recovered herself and gave Joe and Nick another dazzling smile. "Hey, it's not nice to be remembered like that…"

I'm sick of her dazzling smiles. I have notices Joe does not pay attention to her at all. But Nick…

I know that I've said that I like Nick just as a friend. I definitely do not like him the way i… I like Joe. But still… I wish HE WOULD NOT PAY ATTENTITON TO ANY OTHER GIRL.

There, I''ve finally spoke up. How selfish am I?

"I apologize in behalf of my brothers… he is just and obsessive reader of Teen Gossip Magazines…" said Nick.

Joe looked upset. "Look, little bro, I only enjoy laughing at the rumors they put about us…"

"Guys…" I started.

One hour later

"So, it was so nice meeting you guys. I hope we'll see each other again very soon. Kisses, bye!!"

I was almost pushing Miley out of the door, trying t block Nick's waving at her, while Frankie (who had already woken up) and Joe gave her looks of disapproval.

After I had finally managed to close the door behind her, trying to ignore her sings of "Call me", I put a string of my hair behind my ear and looked at my Jonas boys. (yes, they are my Jonas boys)

"I'm so sorry, guys, I know that was… not appropriate"

"It's all cool, Lillls. She can hang out here any time she wants…" started responding Nick, but got interrupted by Frankie.

"No, she can't! I don't like her.

"Me neither" mumbled Joe, but I could perfectly hear him.

"But… ok, anyway" Smartly, Nick changed the subject "Mentioning Jake Ryan made me remember something really important… tonight is the premiere of his new Movie… Killing Zombies Part II… and we promised we were going."

"That's a boomer, Nicholas. I had completely forgotten"

"Yeah, sadly, me too. Now how are we supposed to get dates with such a short notice?"

Dates? What did he mean by DATES?

"I thought the point was to never be seen publicly with any girl so the papers would not invent rumors about you" was my intervention.

"It was, indeed, my dear Lillian But now that we are… assumed to be adults… we are kinda expected to always have… a female companion" talking in a very pompous way, Joe approached me, leaned, and took my hand "You know, a female companion such as beautiful as you are, Miss Lillian" he kissed my hand, and I completely melted when he stared at me with his deep, dark eyes…

But he let go quickly and sat on a couch. "I don't know what you are worrying about, president. You could just.. go out to the street and scream hey I'm nick jonas and I need a date for tonight… do you want to bet how many girl would form a line?" he laughed, but Nick denied with his cute-curly head.

"I 'd never do that, Joseph"

"But… here's one idea, Nickie." Joe stood up and came running towards me. When he put his arm around my back, I could feel shivers going down my spine… "I bet we can call another nanny so Lilly can be free tonight"

Oh. My. God. Was Joe going to ask me to be his date?

"You would not mind going with Nickie, right, Lill?"

"I…" Ok, not what I had expected. But still. It was quite a dazzling experience to eb asked to go out with a Jonas. I looked at Nick… and he was looking at me. He seemed, like really serious.

"Lilly, you don't have to do it, if you don't want to…" he seemed to be about to blush for a bit "But… actually, for once, Joe has had a good idea. It'd be nice if you'd accept to come with me tonight."

"But.. I have no dress… and…" Baby Joseph, for once, chose the perfect moment to start crying. "I gotta go… to see the baby.

I practically ran away from there.

That look, the one Nick gave me.

If Nick likes Me, the I'M IN SUCH BIG TROUBLE…

Joe's POV

"Joe, I'm gonna kill you"

"Bro, I was just helping you out"

My plan had not exactly worked out perfectly, but I was pretty sure that, if I talked to Lilly for a little bit, I'd convince her to go with Nick.

"I don't need help, thanks. Now she is gonna think I'm a stalker or something."

"She won't, you idiot. She is way too smart to think that. And way to nice. And way too sweet…" now I've overdone myself again, and Nick is looking at me suspiciously.

"She'll go with you, don't worry" I ensured him.

"I don't know. I hope so." He realized the look on my face and he blushed "I mean, I hope she goes with me as friends. And who are you planning on going with, anyway?"

"Oh, I already have a date. And the best part, is that she's picking all of us up on her new limo"

After Nick reminded me of the Party premiere, I had quickly texted this friend of mine, and she said she'd be glad to go with me, and offered to come to our place. How was I supposed to say no?

Nick opened his eyes a lot.

"And who is this mysterious friend?"

"It's not mysterious. It's just… Mikayla" I smiled when I saw the look on Nick's face.

"Oh, I like Mikayla. But didn't you made out with her on Jake's Killing Zombies Part I? What's up with that?"

I shrugged. Mikayla, the famous pop-singer. She's a real, real cutie. She is quite funny, although her sarcasm is really harmful sometimes. We are good friends )

"It did not mean a thing, she was just trying to make Jake, his ex-boyfriend, jealous. As usual. We are good friends."

"Well, she is hot" Nick admitted, and I laughed.

"Nick, make up your mind. Do you like our pretty blonde Lilly or the mysterious burnnette Mikayla?"

Nick punched me. "Not funny. I 'll go talk to Lilly now"

Ok that's the end!! I know! It was the lamest chapter ever!! I'm so sorry… I'm just adjusting.. I had not written anything in such a long time… I had already half of this chapter written so forgive if the two halves do not seem to match…

As for next chapter… there'll be a party yeah!! More Loe and Nilly controversy… 'm thinking about some triangles with Mikayla Miley and even Jake…

Please review. Leave any crtici you want, positive or negative )


End file.
